1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to golf tees, more particularly to a high performance flexible golf ball tee that is used mainly for golf practice.
2. Prior Art
Since golf was first introduced more than a century ago, it has achieved great development that we see today. The sport commands a great number of followers and is loved by many all over the world. It is this passion for the game that drives the development, invention and innovation for many great golfing products. Over the years, inventors have introduced different tees hoping to replace the conventional wooden tee. Two examples of this are U.S. Pat. No. 2,146,736 to Hammond (1936) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,214 to Collins (1976). These are unique inventions that try to solve the problem with tees flying away from the player. However, these products themselves fall short and when they are placed into the ground, then struck with a golf club they too, also fly away from the player. They have a head portion that pivots or swivels but that alone does not help them to stay in the ground when struck by a golf club. However, these innovations has not made much progress in solving a long existing problem. They fell short of their expectations, never becoming popularized. These inventions are also more complex and more expensive to make in comparison to the conventional wooden tee.
That is why I created my flexible tee but I can not compare my tee to a conventional wooden tee or the like because it is not a tee used on a golf course for teeing off. My tee is used to practice on a driving range or for practice anywhere. Therefore, there is a real need to have a golf tee to use repeatedly for practice without breakage or loss of the tee. Thus, overcoming the deficiencies of the conventional tees now in existence that are used on golf driving/practice ranges.